Bone fractures such as subtrochanteric and periprosthetic fractures often require surgery in which a bone brace or splint is attached to two or more fractured bone segments via surgical wire. Surgical wire passers are often used for guiding the surgical wire around the bone segments. Unfortunately, conventional surgical wire passers are unwieldy and often cause significant blood loss and soft tissue trauma as they are maneuvered around the bone. This is particularly exacerbated with large, unhealthy, and frail patients in which extra or extremely delicate soft tissue must be handled. The prolonged operation time increases post-operative morbidity and mortality. Furthermore, orthopedic trauma surgery is often conducted during evening hours or on weekends with inexperienced or overworked hospital staff, thus increasing the chances of inadvertent surgical complications resulting from the use of conventional surgical wire passers.